Stuck Like Glue
by More-Than-Anyone-OTH
Summary: "I can't do this"  The four words she couldn't bare to hear from him, especially not today. The phone slid from her hands and fell to the floor.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't do this" The four words she couldn't bare to hear from him, especially not today. The phone slid from her hands and fell to the floor, catching the attention of the three other people in the room.

"He's not coming." she sobbed finding it hard to breathe.

Just moments before, her and her best girlfriends had arrived at The Plaza. They were running 20 minutes late after a make-up mishap so they had raced out of the car, giggling all the way. Haley saw her best friend waiting at the entrance, looking handsome as ever. It was then that her nightmare had began when she noticed the serious look on his face.

"What's going on?" she had asked. It was then that she received the phone call that made her wish that she had never got out of bed that morning.

Haley couldn't stand it any longer. There she stood in her wedding gown, her heart breaking, and her three best friends stood staring at her, a look of pity on their faces. She couldn't believe he had done this to her. "Get me out of here!" she cried.

"You two take her and I'll sort things out here". Lucas. Why couldn't all men be as reliable, caring and trustworthy as her best friend? "Don't you worry about anything here" he said as he hugged her and wiped a tear from her face.

Brooke and Peyton took her arms and rushed their sobbing best friend from the building. The sight of the limo outside with "Just Married" written across the back window made Haley stop in her tracks. She couldn't leave in that. Brooke, seeing the look on her friends' face hailed a taxi in the busy Manhattan street. "Come on honey" she comforted her and lead her to the waiting cab. She could feel people staring at her and whispers of "Isn't that Haley James?". She was so glad that she managed to keep the date and location of her wedding out of the press. She was humiliated enough as it is. She never wanted to see him again.

As the cab pulled up to her apartment building she found herself unable to get out. "What if he's in there?" she asked her friends.

Peyton put a comforting arm around her. "How about I go in and grab you some clothes and you can come back to my apartment? You can have the spare room. Luke would love to have you stay with us. And just so we're clear, I won't take no for an answer." Haley nodded in agreement and hugged her friend.

Brooke looked up at Haley's apartment and could make out the outline of someone standing on the balcony. She felt her blood boil and so as Peyton went to open the cab door she grabbed her arm. "Do you mind if I go P. Scott? No one is better at picking out clothes than me!"

"You jerk!" Brooke screamed as she stormed out onto Haley's balcony. "How could you do that to her? You humiliated her in front of all of her friends and family and you have the cheek to be standing here without a care in the world." As she shouted she took her Channel clutch and hit him across the chest.

"I'm sorry! Is she here with you?" He said trying to look past her into the apartment.

"Sorry? I think you should be a lot more than sorry. You were never good enough for her! She deserves someone who worships the ground she walks on. Not a pathetic little boy who will lead her on and then break her heart. You've hurt her in the past and because she's the most beautiful, kind and forgiving person I know, she forgave you. I won't let her be sucked in by you again because I'll make it my personal mission to make sure you're out of her life! For good this time!"

"It won't be much of a mission." They both turned to see Haley and Peyton standing in the doorway.

"Haley. I…" he stuttered.

"You made me look like a fool today! I don't know how I though you would do any different. I'm so stupid! I should have known that you were too immature to be in a committed relationship! You couldn't have told me before our wedding day that you couldn't marry me? You lead me on like an idiot and let me believe that this is what you wanted."

"I'm sorry!" he stepped towards her.

She took a step back. "Don't! I can't even look at you! I've forgiven you before for not turning up for events and for letting me down when i needed you, but this is just too big. I want you out of here. Get your stuff and leave. I can't have you in my life anymore. I just can't trust you."

"Haley I can't be without you."

"You couldn't be with me either though, could you?" He had no response.

"I thought I could do it, but I realised this morning that I was kidding myself. I'm not the marrying type and I knew I would just end up ruining us and hurting you. I never wanted to hurt you. If you believe anything please believe that."

"Well by trying not to hurt me and trying not to ruin our relationship, you did both. Goodbye Chris." She took one last look at him, the man she had loved, then turned and left taking the suitcase she packed for her honeymoon with her. Peyton followed behind.

"I meant what I said. Come near her and I'll make your life a living hell! Have your crap out of here by tomorrow." With that she left, slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

** Chapter 2... Enjoy! **

The next few days passed by in a blur. She had went back to her apartment when she was sure Chris had taken all his stuff. He had left a key on the dining room table when he left but the first thing she did was hire a locksmith to change the locks, just in case. They hadn't moved in together as they had planned to do it when they got back from their honeymoon. Her phone had a number of voicemail messages from him but she couldn't listen to them. He didn't deserve any more of her time. He had broken her heart.

Her friends and family were driving her crazy. Even those who had went back to Tree Hill were calling constantly to 'check she was okay'. She had been in her pyjamas most of the day and was glad that she had her apartment to herself. She needed to be alone. Just as the thought went through her head her doorbell rang. She didn't think she could handle any company so she ignored it. But her visitor was persistent and continued to ring. "Argh!" she groaned and got up from her place on the couch.

"What?" she shouted as she swung the door open.

She had barely opened the door when her sister pushed in through the doorway. "What a way to welcome your big sis!"

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" Haley sighed.

"I have the best news EVER! I phoned the travel agent this morning and I managed to get Brooke, Julian, Peyton and Lucas on your flight for your honeymoon. I tried to cancel it for you but they said you had to do that at least one week in advance and well, you leave tomorrow, so that wasn't really possible."

"Great!" Haley smiled. "I asked you to cancel a trip that was supposed to be my honeymoon but instead you decide it would be good for me to go with two married couples? Brooke and Julian got back from their own honeymoon like three weeks ago and, lets face it, their PDA is sickening!"

"If you had let me finish then I could have got to the best bit. I'm coming too and so is Rachel! It'll be like our old girly holidays only there will be two boys to boss about."

"I don't know Quinn…"

"Come on Hales! You've been in your pyjamas for three days solid and judging by the stains on your shirt you've been pigging out on chocolate ice-cream. I will not let my rock star baby sis mope around and get fat! Now go and have a shower and I'll start packing your suitcase for Miami!" She grabbed Haley's arms and tried to pull her from the couch. When Haley resisted Quinn's face turned serious and she sat down beside her sister. "Please Haley. We just want you to get away from here and have some fun. We all just want you back to your old self and we can't stand to see you like this because of that jerk."

Haley knew Quinn was right. She could do with a break. She had scheduled some time off for the wedding before she started to record for her new album and she knew that if she stayed at home she would only mope. "Fine. You win." She gave her sister a small smile. "I love you Quinny. You know that right?"

"Love you too Haley-Bob" She pulled Haley into a bear hug. "Now go and wash, You stink!"

Leaving the airport in Miami was one of the worst paparazzi situations Haley had ever experienced. News of her almost wedding and break-up with Chris had been plastered all over the tabloids and showbiz blogs the previous day. 'Ladies Man Chris Keller Dumps America's Sweetheart Haley James On Their Wedding Day' one had read while another read 'Musician Haley James' Runaway Rockstar Groom'. To be honest Haley was surprised it took them so long to find out.

She was glad that her four friends and her sister were there to help shield her from the continuous flashes but she wished they could also block out the questions being thrown at her by the photographers.

"Is it true you were left at the alter?"

"Will you and Chris Keller still be touring together?"

"Did you give him the ring back?"

Haley had never been happier to see a limo in her life. Lucas and Julian ushered her into the car away from 'the vultures' as Brooke liked to call them. Being a famous fashion designer with a very popular clothing company, she was more than used to paparazzi and had had more than a few bad experiences.

"You ok?" Lucas asked when they were safely in the car and heading to the hotel.

Haley nodded and then continued to look out of the window. She loved Miami. Her, Quinn, Brooke, Peyton and Rachel used to visit every six months for a girls weekend before their busy schedules prevented it. She had so many memories with them here. They were so close that they were more like sisters than friends. They had all grown up together in Tree Hill, North Carolina. When they graduated High School Haley, along with Peyton and Brooke, went to NYU while Rachel moved with them to begin her modelling career. Quinn was the year above them and had moved to the city when she got a job as a photographer. She looked around at her friends, they were exactly what she needed right now. They would be the ones who kept her strong and healed her broken heart. She couldn't wait for Rachel to arrive from LA so she could spend time with her closest friends and her beautiful big sister.

Lucas looked at Haley and noticed her staring around the car at each of their friends. When her eyes met his she gave him a small smile and patted his knee. In return he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He couldn't believe what Chris had done to his best friend. How anyone could do anything to hurt her he didn't know. She was the most kind hearted, sarcastic, innocent and beautiful person and when he saw her this down-trodden he couldn't help the strong feeling to kick Chris Keller's ass. He had met Haley at NYU in his English class and she soon became the best friend he had ever had. She was also the one who had set him up with the girl who would become his wife, Peyton Sawyer. For that he would be eternally grateful. Thinking of the people he cared about the most reminded him of a surprise he had organised for the group later than afternoon.

"Hey! Before we all get to the hotel and split up into rooms and stuff. I have a surprise for you all!" he told them. "As you know, my brother is in the NBA and in my humble opinion he's the best player of our generation."

"Where is this story going honey?" Peyton asked, laughing. Lucas could talk about his younger brother all day. She knew that if she didn't cut him short he would never get to the point of his story.

"Well he plays his last game for the Bobcats tonight and it just happens to be in Miami, against the Heat. So I managed to get us courtside seats! I thought it would be fun for us to all do something together. Nate is having a party after and he said I could invite you all." Lucas's younger brother was his other best friend. He was so proud of how well he was doing in his career and couldn't wait to see him play again. Living in New York meant that he hardly saw him so when he told him that he would be starting next season with the Knicks he was over the moon. With the busy schedules of a best-selling author and an NBA star they tended to meet when they were out on the road. Nathan had even missed out on his brother's wedding because of his training schedule so Lucas hoped that his move would mean that they could spend a lot more time together. He also couldn't wait for Nathan to meet his friends. Him and Peyton had told him all about them so he was sure that Nathan would already feel some connection to them.

"Sweet!" Julian exclaimed. The other all expressed their excitement for the event but Haley continued to look out of the window.

"Haley you can finally meet my other best friend." Lucas encouraged pulling her closer to him.

Haley forced herself to smile in return. The last thing she wanted to do was go to a basketball game. Surrounded by people, whispers and press with cameras. She didn't want to ruin something that they were all so excited about.

"Hey bitches!" Rachel exclaimed as she entered the hotel lobby that afternoon. Peyton, Brooke and Quinn were all sitting at the bar with cocktails waiting for her to arrive.

"You look hot!" Brooke exclaimed as they all stood to hug their friend.

"Why, thank you!" she winked. "As do the three of you. I've missed you." Rachel looked at the three women and she frowned when she saw that there was one very important person missing. ""Where is she?"

"She's in her room. She's hardly said a word since she got here." Peyton explained.

"She was starting to come out of her shell a bit on the plane but the paparazzi were crazy at the airport and they were all shouting questions about Chris. I think that she feels embarrassed. Which we all know is ridiculous. None of this was her fault but she's the one who has to deal with all of this while Chris is hiding under a rock somewhere." Brooke could feel her blood boiling again. "Why should she have to have this hanging over her for the next few years. The press will bring this up in every interview that she does for the next while and it's just not fair. She doesn't deserve that."

Haley was woken when she felt someone brushing her hair out of her face. She opened her eyes to find her three best friends and sister looking down at her.

"Hey you." Rachel said as she tucked the strand of hair behind her ear.

Haley couldn't hold it in any longer. They were all looking at her with their faces full of concern. She threw herself into Rachel's arms and began to sob.

Haley hadn't cried since the day of the wedding. When she saw the four of them looking down on her she just had to let it out. She was now lying out on the balcony in the afternoon sun. Brooke and Peyton had went back to their rooms to get ready for the basketball game. Leaving Quinn and Rachel in the suite they were sharing.

"Feeling better?" Rachel asked as she joined Haley on the balcony. She handed her a drink and sat down on the lounger next to her.

"I'm so sorry about that" She replied shaking her head. "It was just seeing you all there…"

"I know honey. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I had a contract and you know what that's like."

"I know. I've just wanted to be alone anyway. I've been at home for almost a week. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I'm just glad that you're all here now. I just need a few days with the people I love most, away from everything and that's what'll fix me." She hoped. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while. "I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"You want some company?"

"I'll be fine" She smiled.

Haley had been walking along the beach for just over an hour when she decided to head back to the hotel. So far she had managed to avoid being photographed. She had put on the biggest sunglasses that she owned and left her hair down to try and cover her face. As she approached the front of the hotel she was suddenly surrounded by paparazzi. At first their attention was on the group of tall men coming out of the door but when one shouted. "Haley James!" Most of the attention turned in her direction.

"How does it feel Haley?"

The questions were being thrown at her from all directions as the crowd of press swallowed her up.

"Is it true you're here by yourself on your honeymoon?"

"Why did Chris dump you?"

"Did he leave you for someone else?"

She frantically tried to push through the group as the tears streamed down her face. This was all too much. She just couldn't get through and the flashes from the cameras were distorting her vision.

"Hey!" A deep voice shouted. "That's enough guys! Have some respect and let the lady through!

The voice distracted the men for long enough that Haley managed to get her way through a small gap. Just as she thought she had escaped she collided with a hard chest. "Are you okay?" It was the same voice that had caught the paparazzo's attention. He put his arm round her shoulder and ushered her into the safety of the hotel lobby.

Haley didn't even look at the man's face but headed straight for a chair in the corner of the room. She put her head in her hands and sobbed, struggling to breath. She felt a large hand rub her shoulder, gently trying to calm her. "Is there someone I can have reception call for you?" he asked when she had calmed down slightly.

Haley wiped her eyes. Finally she looked up to see the face of the mystery man and found herself looking into the bluest eyes she had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

"You ready for this?" Clay asked his client and close friend as they walked behind the rest of the team through the hotel lobby.

"Definitely." He smirked. Nathan was beyond excited. His last game as a Bobcat. He had a feeling that this would be an amazing highlight in his career. It would be made even more special by the presence of Lucas, his older brother and best friend. He had been busy all day with interviews and so he had yet to see his brother. However he knew that throughout the game he could look to the side of the court and see him cheering him on.

As he walked through the exit with the rest of the team, there was an array of fans and paparazzi waiting outside. They were all shouting encouragement and asking questions to the team. He noticed a young boy sitting on his father's shoulders and a few other young boys waiting for autographs and so he hung back from his team mates. As he signed their shirts and chatted to his fans he heard a commotion and turned to notice the paparazzi all swarming around someone. He craned his neck to see what was going on and he saw that the very petite woman was struggling to get through the crowd and was obviously becoming very distressed.

"Hey!" He shouted, deciding he had to try and help her. "That's enough guys! Have some respect and let the lady through!

He was successful and managed to distract the men for long enough that the women managed to make her way through a small gap. She was in such a fluster that she walked straight into his chest. "Are you okay?" He realised as soon as he said it that he had asked a very silly question. This woman was definitely not okay, her breathing was ragged and even behind her huge sunglasses he could tell she was crying. He put his arm round her shoulder and ushered her into the safety of the hotel lobby.

She didn't even look at him but headed straight for a chair in the corner of the room. She put her head in her hands and sobbed, struggling to breath. For some reason he felt a strong urge to comfort her so he rubbed her shoulder, gently trying to calm her. "Is there someone I can have reception call for you?" he asked when she had calmed down slightly.

She removed her sunglasses and wiped her eyes before finally looking up at him. Nathan felt his heart lurch. Even with red eyes and tear stains on her cheeks, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but oddly familiar. Her long honey hair framed her heart-shaped face, but it was her eyes which stood out to him. They were big, beautiful and chocolate brown.

Looking at him made her forget where she was for a few seconds. He was oddly familiar, and gorgeous. He was the perfect example of the term 'tall, dark and handsome'. Haley realised she was staring and felt her face heat up. What on earth was she doing? "Uh… No thanks. I'll be fine from here. Thanks." She stood from the chair, seeing his confused expression, and began to walk quickly across the lobby towards the elevator. "Thank you."

Nathan watched her disappear into the elevator. "Thanks" She called again.

"Nate, what's going on? We have to go!" Clay shouted from the exit, breaking him from his revere. Who was this beautiful woman who made his heart race? And why did she look so familiar.

Haley leaned against the wall of the elevator and let out a huge sigh. When was this nightmare ever going to end? When the doors opened she rushed along the corridor to her room, hoping not to see any of her friends on the way. She snuck into the suite and to her room where she got changed into shorts and a vest. She needed to work out. It was the only thing that would help rid her of her pent up frustration.

"Has anyone seen Haley?" Quinn asked as she joined Brooke, Julian, Peyton, Lucas and Rachel in the hotel bar. "We're leaving in an hour for the game and I've not seen her all afternoon."

"She went a walk earlier and I've not seen her since." Rachel knew that Haley needed some time to herself but she had been gone for hours now and she was starting to worry.

"I'll try and give her a call and find out where she is." Lucas made a move to stand up but was interrupted.

"Wait! No need." Julian said and nodded his head across the lobby. There was a large glass window directly across the lobby from the bar, through which the gym was visible. The group all turned to look and saw Haley on one of the treadmills. She was red in the face and dripping with sweat.

"She looks like she's been in there for hours." Brooke stood from her chair and started to head towards the gym. "I'll get her."

Haley was starting to feel a bit better. She looked out of the glass window in front of her and across to the chair she had been sitting in that afternoon. For some reason she couldn't get those blue eyes out of her mind. She had been terrified earlier and didn't know what would have happened if he hadn't stepped in and rescued her. She had completely embarrassed herself by running away from him and was glad she wouldn't have to face him again. She was brought out of her thoughts when someone called her name. She turned to see Brooke making her way across the gym, but continued to run as fast as she could.

"You were supposed to meet us for drinks." She got no reply. "We're leaving in less than an hour Hales. Shouldn't you at least be getting ready? We have Lucas's brothers basketball game, remember?"

"Ugh, I think I'm just going to stay here."

"But why? It'll be fun." Haley just continued to run. "Haley can you stop running for just a second and talk to me?"

Haley sighed and began to slow the treadmill down to walking speed.

"Brooke I just really want to stay here. I can't face something so public right now." She didn't want to worry her friends by explaining what had happened earlier. If she told them they would fuss. She really didn't want or need her friends fussing.

"I get that Haley, I really do, but I just don't think that locking yourself up in here will do you any good. I know it's hard but the sooner you get back to normal the better."

Haley sighed. "Brooke…"

"Luke is really excited for you to meet Nathan. He's been talking about it all afternoon. He thought that it would keep your mind off of things if you could just come along and have a good time with us. He told Julian earlier that basketball was his escape when things got hard in his life. I'm sure you know that. But he wanted to be able to share that with you. He said that if it could help him then maybe it could help you. He would be really upset if you didn't come." Brooke knew that she was using unfair tactics but if this was the only way to get her friend out of the hotel then she didn't regret using them. She knew that Haley would never stand by and let her friends get upset.

Haley sighed. She should have known Brooke would make her feel guilty. She looked across the lobby to her friends and saw Lucas looking back at her. She smiled and then turned the treadmill off. She would not be the reason why Lucas was upset. "I suppose I better go shower."

"Hales! Are you ready?" Lucas called as he opened the door to her hotel suite.

"I'll be right out." Haley fixed her hair in the mirror, making sure that her fringe hid as much of her face as possible. It was still bright outside so she could get away with wearing her sunglasses. She looked herself over and wasn't at all happy at what she saw. "I guess I'll have to do." she mumbled to herself. She was wearing a denim playsuit with a flesh-tone belt and matching Louboutins. She went with the highest heels she had with her. The taller she felt, the less vulnerable she would feel in the crowds.

"The car is in the underground car park. This way you won't get swarmed outside like last time."

"What?" Haley asked. How did he know?

"At the airport, I mean. We don't need those vultures ruining our night before we even get to the stadium." Lucas put his arm around her and lead her to the door. "I'm so excited for you to meet Nate. You'll get along great."

"How long does it take you to get ready Hales? You took less time to get ready for the Grammy's." Brooke joked as they all climbed in the SUV Julian had rented.

"I'm having one of those ugly days." she mumbled.

"What? You look stunning! You always do Tutor-Girl."

"I agree. But you would be much more beautiful if we could actually see your face. What's with the fringe and shades?" Quinn asked.

"So guys, I told Nate that we would wait for him after the game and then we can all head to the party together when he's changed." Lucas changed the subject seeing that Haley wasn't in the mood to talk. He was driving to the stadium and could see her face in the rear-view mirror.

"Are you joking?" Rachel complained. "I can't wear the same thing to two events!"

"Yea, Luke! You should know us well enough to know that we'll need to change."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing though?" Julian turned to look at his wife in the seat behind him. "I think you look hot."

"Julian babe, I love you, but you really don't have a clue. I need to change."

"It's a girl thing." Quinn agreed.

"If they're changing I am too." Peyton was never as bothered about how she looked but if the others were changing she wasn't being the only one not to.

The Rachel looked to Haley for her support but found her staring at her phone. "Haley?" She didn't look up. Her expression was unreadable. "Hales what's wrong?"

When she didn't respond Quinn reached over and took her phone from her hands. _"Chris Keller Spotted Out In LA With New Model Beau After Split From Haley James." _

Haley couldn't believe what she had just seen. She had been checking the showbiz blogs to see if any of the pictures from her encounter earlier that afternoon had been published. Unfortunately they had, alongside a story about her ex-fiance's new girlfriend. The article showed a picture of Chris and a tall, blonde girl in various locations around LA. In some they were kissing and in others they were holding hands. But it was the last two pictures in the article which really hurt her. One of the pictures of her from that day was side by side with a picture of the blonde, apparently called Sophie. Haley had her hair over her tear-stained face and was wearing a baggy kaftan which hid her curves. In the other picture, Sophie was standing on the beach in a tiny bikini. She had the body of an athlete and her long blonde hair was perfectly straightened with perfect make-up. The caption read _"Keller trades in for a better Model?" _


	4. Chapter 4

Haley continued to look at the pictures once her sister had returned her phone to her. She was surprised. Looking at the pictures of Chris with Sophie didn't hurt at all. Surely they should be really hard to look at, but she felt nothing. The only thing that upset her about the article was being compared to a supermodel. _"Keller trades in for a better Model?" _she read again. She used to be so comfortable in her own skin but ever since the almost wedding she had been feeling out of place and had started to hate what she saw in the mirror. This article had only made her more self-conscious.

"That jerk!" Brooke exclaimed, breaking the awkward silence that had filled the SUV.

"I can't believe him" Rachel joined in.

"I hate that guy!" Quinn said through gritted teeth.

"Are you okay Hales?" Lucas was looking at her worryingly through the rear view mirror.

"You know what?" She asked, after a moment of consideration. "Looking at that, I feel nothing. Actually, I feel relieved."

Her friends all looked at her with confusion all over their faces.

"You don't have to pretend with us Haley." Peyton said. "We know this must be hard."

"I'm surprised myself to be honest, Peyt. I'm not pretending, I really don't feel anything." She encouraged. "Over the past few days I've been wondering if I ever actually loved him. This whole thing hasn't hurt nearly as much as it should have. I've spent more time worrying about how I look to the public and about what my fans will think of me than I have being upset about not being with Chris anymore. I was young when I met him, he swept me off on tour and helped me achieve my dream. Maybe I just confused the way I felt about music and the appreciation I had for him for helping me get my dream, with love."

Her friends all looked stunned and remained silent.

"I mean, he was a charming, good looking, arrogant rockstar who said everything that I wanted to hear! I had just graduated High School and moved to New York for college. I was young, and of course I was going to get caught up in my dream when it was all offered on a plate. I guess what I thought was loving him was loving music and the life I have because of it."

"Wow!" Brooke whispered.

* * *

><p>After twenty minutes the car pulled up outside the stadium where Lucas turned to Haley. "Are you sure you want to come in? I mean, I can take you back to the hotel if you want?"<p>

"I'm fine, Luke. I wouldn't miss this." She smiled. Looking out the window she looked to see the crowds that were surrounding the entrance. She was dreading getting out the car and facing them. She knew that she would be noticed. People would stare. She knew also that there would be a lot of paparazzi around because it was Luke's brother's last game and from what she had heard of him she knew that he was an amazing basketball player so the press attention would be huge. She pulled the legs of her playsuit down as far as they would go and made sure that the buttons around her neck were all buttoned. As Julian came to open the door she pulled her fringe down over her face and put her oversized sunglasses back on. As she climbed down from the car she felt really uncomfortable. There was people everywhere, swarming towards the entrance.

"I don't know if she's really up to this." Brooke whispered to Rachel, Peyton and Quinn as they made their way around the car to where Haley was standing with Lucas and Julian.

"I don't know. I think she really meant what she said in the car about Chris. I really think that she'll get over this soon." Rachel never thought that what Haley and Chris had was true love. She could never see the spark but her friend was happy so she pushed the idea from her head.

"I know. I just think that something so public is maybe a mistake after what she just found out."

"If she was uncomfortable she would have went back to the hotel when Luke offered." Quinn was worried about her sister, but knew that Haley wouldn't do anything she was uncomfortable with.

Haley felt like everyone was staring at her as the group approached the front door. Julian must have noticed her discomfort as they left the car and had taken her arm as they walked. Lucas and Peyton were slightly ahead and when the press noticed him they all started shouting. "Lucas Scott! Are you proud of your brother?" Haley started to panic and when the press started calling Brooke and Rachel's names. When Julian let go of her arm to join Brooke for an interview she was left standing alone with camera flashes ass around her. Before they noticed her she ran behind Lucas and Peyton and towards the entrance. However, it was too crowded and she couldn't move for the crowds and so she turned and ran in the opposite direction. When she turned the corner she spotted another door a small distance away so she ran towards it and straight through without hesitation.

She took her sunglasses off, closed her eyes and tried to get her breath back as she leaned back against the door. Her chest felt as though it was getting smaller and her breathing was erratic. She felt as though she was going to faint.

"Excuse me!"

Haley jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice from along the corridor in front of her. She looked up and saw a tall blonde man coming towards her.

"You can't be in here." He walked towards her along the long white corridor. She could hear the hustle and bustle from a few doors down.

"I'm so… sorry… I just…" She couldn't breathe.

"Hey wait! You're Haley James, right?" The man asked.

Haley nodded but continued to struggle with her breathing.

"Are you okay?" The man asked, noticing that the woman in front of him seemed very pale.

"I…"

"Hey Clay!" A familiar voice sounded from inside the room along the corridor. "Do you know if my brother is here yet?"

Just then those blue eyes that she had been thinking about all afternoon came into sight as the man who saved her from the paparazzi stuck his head round the door frame.

"I'll be there in a sec." Clay turned back to Haley. "Are you feeling okay?"

When Clay turned around she came into view and Nathan couldn't help but stare. She was here, the beautiful woman from that afternoon that he couldn't stop thinking about. She looked even more beautiful than she had this afternoon. Her denim playsuit showed off her long tanned legs and hourglass figure while her blonde wavy hair fell beautifully around her stunning face.

"I…can't… breathe." He heard the woman say as she held onto Clay's arm and began to slide down the door. She looked really pale and was visibly shaking. Nathan knew what was happening. She was having a panic attack. Turning back into the room he spotted a brown paper back on the catering table. He quickly emptied out it's contents and ran to where Clay was kneeling beside her as she sat on the floor.

"Here, take this. Just breath in and out of the bag as best you can." She took the bag from him and did as he instructed. She felt so embarrassed. For the second time today this man had to saved her. Both times she was a complete wreck. "Have you ever had a panic attack before?"

Haley shook her head and gave him a quizzical look.

"A guy on the team has had a few before big games. I just recognised the symptoms." He explained.

"I'll go get her some water." Clay said. "Stay with her."

"We really have to stop meeting like this you know." Nathan joked when he noticed her breathing start to calm down. He smiled when a red flush covered her pale cheeks.

Haley wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. She looked at the man kneeling in front of her and noticed that he was wearing a basketball uniform with "Bobcats" emblazoned across the front. This was even more embarrassing. She must have been a few doors down from the changing room for the players. She must have look like one of those crazy stalker women. When her breathing finally calmed down she pulled the bag from her face. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey! You have nothing to apologise for." He smiled. When he met her eyes he couldn't look away. They continued to stare at each other for a long moment until they were interrupted by Clay and Haley looked away awkwardly.

"I got you a bottle of water." He said handing it to her. "Do you feel better?"

"Yea, a lot better thanks. It was all just a bit too much out there. Is there a way I can get out from here? My friends will be looking for me." She asked taking her phone from her bag.

"Are you sure you're okay to go out there?" Nathan asked.

"Yea, sure. I have no phone service and they'll be worried."

"Ok, I'll show you…"

"No you won't. You have to go. The game is starting soon." Clay interrupted. "I'll show her out to the court. Now go!" He took Haley's arm and began to walk down the corridor.

"Thanks." Haley said as she walked past him. "I'm sorry again."

Nathan watched her walk down the corridor and disappear round the corner. He Didn't even get her name.

* * *

><p>Lucas and the others stood at the door which would lead them out to the court. Haley had been seperated from them outside and he couldn't reach her on her phone. "I'm starting to worry." He said. "She wasn't in a great state of mind to be on her own in such a crowded place."<p>

"There she is!" Quinn shouted as she spotted Haley walking towards them, hugging her bag. They all quickly moved towards her.

"Thank god!" Lucas exclaimed hugging her. "What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry, I really needed to pee." Haley lied. No way was she telling Luke what really happened. She wouldn't ruin his night anymore than she already had.

* * *

><p>They took their seats just as the announcer began to introduce the two teams. Haley was still feeling really uncomfortable but she didn't feel the same panic she had before. She could see a number of cameras which would no doubt be pointed at her at some point during the game. She took the sweater from her bag and placed it over her legs and then hugged her bag close to her chest as she shifted closer to Lucas in the seat beside her. She noticed that his hand was shaking with either nervousness or excitement for his brother and so she took his hand in hers and pulled it onto her lap. He turned and smile and gave her a wink in response before returning his attention to the court. When the announcer began to introduce the Bobcats Haley waited eagerly for her blue-eyed mystery man to enter the court. For some reason she had butterflies. When he finally ran out onto the court the screams from the audience were deafening. She watched him as he began shooting around with his team mates, warming up. He turned with his back to her as he looked around the room and it was then that she noticed "Scott" written across the back of his jersey.<p>

"Oh my god." She mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

_She watched him as he began shooting around with his team mates, warming up. He turned with his back to her as he looked around the room and it was then that she noticed "Scott" written across the back of his jersey. _

"_Oh my god." She mumbled. _

"That's Nathan there, Hales. Number 23." Lucas said as he pointed across the court. "My superstar little brother."

Just then, as if he had heard him, he turned and looked in Lucas' direction. He smiled and quickly turned around and dunked the ball he had had in his hands. Then, he began to run round the edge of the court until he reached Peyton who was on the opposite side of Lucas. He slowed slightly, winked at Peyton, then held his fist out for Lucas to punch. Just when Haley thought he hadn't seen her, he stopped in his tracks.

Nathan wondered where she was in the audience, or if the ordeal of earlier was just too much and she had went home. There was only a few more minutes left before the game began and he was determined to try and spot her. He had to see her again. He had to at least know her name. He looked around the court and then his eyes fell upon his brother and his sister-in-law. Nathan felt great about this game, and he had a feeling it was because his family was there. He dunked the ball, receiving cheers from the crowd and then ran in Lucas's direction. He winked at Peyton, then touched fists with his brother. Just as he turned to run across the court he saw her. Of all the seats in the stadium, his mystery girl was sitting right next to his brother. He would have thought it to be a huge coincidence if it wasn't for the way she was sitting. She was clinging onto Lucas's hand like her life depended on it and was hugging her bag to her chest, practically hiding behind it. She looked so uncomfortable.

Haley noticed him pause for a few seconds in front of her. He looked right at her and so she averted her eyes, pretending not to notice him. Of all the people to witness her breakdowns today, why did it have to be her best friend's brother? And why did her heart race when she felt his gaze on her?

When she avoided his glance, he continued to run round the court and over to the bench where his team had gathered. Just then it clicked. The crazy press, the hotel, her being at his game and sitting with Lucas. Then there was her nervousness and obvious lack of confidence. She was Haley James, Lucas's singer/songwriter best friend. He talked about her all the time and so Lucas had, of course, explained to him why he would be in Miami. She was going through a horrible and very public break up and the unwanted attention was obviously taking it's toll on her. He frowned and turned to glance at Lucas. Why hadn't he taken her back to the hotel? She had just had a panic attack and he still brought her into a stadium full of people and press? What on earth was his brother thinking?

* * *

><p>Nathan had played one of his best games of the season, scoring 35 points for the Bobcats and securing them a victory. Every time he scored he turned to look at his family… and Haley. Lucas and Peyton would be up out of their seats and cheering and clapping. Haley joined them, but was a lot less enthusiastic. He was still curious why she had stayed and why Lucas hadn't made her go back to the hotel and relax. No doubt he would find out when he spoke to him later.<p>

Haley couldn't take her eyes off of Nathan for the entire game. He was incredible and she could tell how much he loved the game just by watching him. She also noticed that whenever he scored a basket he would look in Lucas's direction. He was obviously getting a buzz out of having his family cheering him on. She knew the feeling, whenever she looked in the front row of her concerts and saw the people she loved, singing her songs back at her, it was the most incredible rush. She hoped that she would get to feel that again, and that the nervousness and discomfort would disappear.

When Nathan had finished shaking hands with the opposite team he was suddenly surrounded by his team mates who hugged him and lifted him in the air. His final game as a bobcat was over. He would miss Charlotte and he would miss his team but it was time to move on and he knew that New York was the best place for him. When they had finally put him down, he waved to his brother and headed to the locker room.

* * *

><p>Lucas and Julian had been persuaded to take the girls home to change and so Lucas had text his brother to say that they would all meet him at the club which, was hosting a beach party. He had noticed that Haley had seemed more distant since she had returned from the bathroom at the stadium but just assumed that it was to do with finding out about Chris. When they arrived at the hotel they all went to their respective rooms to change.<p>

"What are you two going to wear?" Quinn asked as she joined Haley and Rachel in Haley's room. "I was thinking about just going with a summer dress."

"Yea, I was thinking the same." Rachel agreed. "Brooke said that we had to wear beach themed clothes."

"What about you?" Quinn asked, turning to Haley.

"I don't know." The last place Haley wanted to go was a crowded club, especially after her panic attack. However, she didn't want to ruin their friends fun. She knew that if she decided to stay at the hotel, at least one of her friends would insist upon staying with her. Plus, the idea of leaving Nathan to tell Lucas what had happened wasn't an option. She would tell her friends, she didn't like keeping secrets from them, but she wanted to wait until the trip was over and they were back home.

"Are you sure you're up to coming Hales?" Quinn had never seen her sister like this before. She seemed so down-trodden and uncomfortable all the time. "We could just stay here and have a movie night?"

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that!" Haley snapped.

Both women turned to look at her with worry. "What's going on?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry. I just hate that you feel that you have to keep asking me if I'm okay. You've all been treading on egg shells around me and I just want you to be yourselves and not worry about me." She explained. "Now I would really like to go for a quick shower and while I do, you two can pick out something for me to wear."

"She's not as fine as she's acting, is she?" Quinn asked as soon as Haley had shut the bathroom door.

"Definitely not." Rachel sighed.

* * *

><p>After her shower, Haley felt a lot more relaxed. She was now standing in the bathroom scrutinising her reflection in the mirror as she did her make-up. Had she always had those bags under her eyes? Was that a double chin? Why would her hair never sit the way she wanted? She sighed and went back into her room to get dresses. Rachel and Quinn had gone back to their own rooms to get changed and had left an outfit hanging on her door for her to wear. They had left her a short, pink summer dress with all the matching jewellery and silver gladiator sandals. She reluctantly put it on and looked in the mirror. It was short and showed off her legs, and strapless, so showed her bare shoulders. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.<p>

"Knock! Knock!" Brooke called as she and Peyton came through the door of the girls' suite.

"Hey! We won't be long, we're just waiting on Haley." Rachel sat on the sofa making finishing touches to her make up as Brooke and Peyton sat beside Quinn. All four girls were wearing summer dresses which stopped just above their knees. Of course, all of the girls had put their own individual twist on their dress. Brooke had a flower in her hair, Peyton had paired her dress with a denim waistcoat, Quinn was wearing killer-heels. Rachel had her flame-red hair in big, loose curls cascading over her shoulders and of course, her dress was a few inches shorter than the others.

"The boys headed down to have a beer while they're waiting." Peyton explained. "Luke has never had patience for getting ready."

"Julian is the same! He has a cheek though, sometimes he takes longer than me!" Brooke laughed.

Rachel finished her make-up and put it in her clutch. "Hales! Are you ready yet?"

"She never takes this long to get ready." Quinn commented looking at the time on her phone. "She's officially taken longer than Rach, and that's saying something!"

Rachel responded by sticking her tongue out, as her friends laughed at the comment. She walked over to Haley's door and knocked. "I'll be right out!" She heard from the other side of the door.

"What is she wearing?" Brooke asked. "It better be Clothes Over Bros! I see the four of you all have excellent taste"

"She's wearing the pink summer dress. She let me and Quinn pick, so you know she'll look hot!"

"Maybe she's got her eyes on a basketball player. A few of Nathan's team mates would be great as a rebound guy… I noticed." Quinn winked.

"Quinn!" Peyton laughed, pretending to be shocked.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." All the girls turned to look at Haley as she left her room.

"I thought you were wearing the pink dress?" Rachel asked.

Haley had decided against the dress as she didn't feel comfortable. She went for a black maxi dress. It was the only things she could get away with which covered her legs and hid her shape. She hated that she felt this uncomfortable about herself, but she did.

"Yea, well I decided I'd rather wear this." She answered, not even looking at the others as she put her phone, purse and some make-up into her clutch and started to walk toward the door. "Are you lot coming or what?"

* * *

><p>Nathan walked around the club which was hosting a beach party to celebrate his final game. It was already full of people and it looked great. There was deckchairs replacing the sofas, areas of the floor and the bar were both covered in sand and there was waitresses and waiters dressed as life-guards serving cocktails.<p>

"Nate!" Nathan turned to see his brother making his way through the crowd with a group of people following him. She stood out from the group. Not only because she was the most beautiful woman here, but because she was the only person in the club wearing black. She looked slightly nervous as she met his gaze and then quickly looked away.

"So great to see you!" Nathan responded hugging his brother. He then turned to hug his sister-in-law. "Peyton, you look great."

"Right back at ya!" She smiled.

"Nate, I want you to meet our friends." He went round the group pointing at each person as he introduced them. "This is Julian and his wife Brooke, Rachel and Quinn." Nathan shook hands with all of them in turn and thanked them for coming. "Last, but definitely not least, this is my best friend, Haley James."

Nathan raised his eyebrow. Had she not told him that they had already met? "Actually we…"

"Great to finally meet you!" Haley interrupted, knowing that he was going to mention meeting her before. She looked at his pleadingly, then reached out and shook his hand, unable to ignore the butterflies she felt in her stomach at his touch. "Lucas has told me so much about you."

"Yea, you too." Nathan replied, confused. What was going on? Her eyes were practically begging him not to say anything. He hoped he would get the chance to talk to her alone, so he tore his eyes from hers and smiled at his brother.

"Lets get you a drink!" Lucas declared putting his arm around Nathan and steering him towards the bar. "You were great tonight bro'… 33 points?"

"35 actually! Were you even paying attention?" Nathan smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Nathan had been sitting with Lucas and his friends for about an hour. They had been happily chatting away, unaware of the awkwardness between him and Haley. She had yet to speak to him directly since they had been introduced earlier that night. He was waiting until he could get her alone to talk about what had happened that day. The perfect opportunity was just around the corner.

"That dance floor is practically begging me to go and dance." Rachel spoke loudly over the music and she stood from the booth. "Who's joining me?"

Peyton, Quinn and Brooke all stood up and began to head towards the dance floor. Brooke turned and looked over her shoulder. "Baker! Get your ass over here and dance with your wife!"

"Duty calls." Julian shrugged and followed Brooke to the dance floor.

"You're usually first on the dance floor Hales. Aren't you joining them?" Lucas asked as he was left alone at the table with her and Nathan.

"Ugh… My feet are killing me from those heels I wore to the game." She lied.

"I would ask you why you're not on the dance floor Nate, but I've seen you dance, so I understand." He teased.

"Well, I can't be talented at everything." Nathan retorted, arrogantly.

When a slow song began to play Lucas's attention was pulled to the dance floor, where his wife signalled him to join her. "Excuse me." He smiled.

Haley watched Lucas leave and her heart began to race. She was alone with Nathan and she knew exactly what their topic of conversation would be. She had successfully managed to avoid sitting beside him or being alone with him since they had arrived at the club… until now. She could feel him looking at her and so she avoided looking back, hoping he would take the hint that she was uncomfortable. She didn't have such luck.

Nathan knew that she was trying to avoid looking at him. He stood from his seat and moved to the seat right beside hers. "You haven't told them, have you?"

"I really want to just forget about it, Nathan. It was nothing. So I would really appreciate it if you would keep what happened to yourself." She replied, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You and I both know that that's a lie. If it was nothing, why haven't you just told them?"

"Nathan, please." She finally turned to look at him. She had unshed tears in her eyes and it broke his heart.

"I won't say a word." He answered gently. Haley silently sighed with relief until Nathan continued. "Unless I find out that it happens again. If I do, I won't hesitate to tell Lucas."

Haley didn't know what to say in return and so she just continued to look at him.

"It was the press, wasn't it?" He continued.

She looked away from him and look a long sip of her wine, before nodding.

"They were asking you about that singer guy in make-up?" Nathan had seen Chris Keller at a few events that he had attended. If the guy was cake, he would have eaten himself.

She turned to look at him for a second, placed her glass of wine back on the table and then stood from her chair. "Excuse me." She said as she headed for the women's room.

* * *

><p>"I've never seen Nathan this happy." Lucas smiled as he turned to look at his brother who was standing at the bar. "He says that you're the guy who sealed the deal with the Knicks for him."<p>

"He practically made the deal himself. He's a really talented guy." Clay replied. "I just got him a few extra million dollars."

Lucas laughed. "I'll have to introduce you to my friends since you'll be around in New York."

"Actually, I already met one of them today. I saw you with Haley James earlier? I was the one who found herwhen she had her panic attack before the game. I was surprised when I saw her here. She was a mess so I thought she would have given tonight a miss and…"

"Wait, what?" Lucas interrupted.

* * *

><p>Nathan watched Haley as she left the bathrooms. She had been in there for almost 15 minutes and, even though he hardly knew her, he couldn't help but worry about her. He needed to apologise for earlier. He left his beer on the bar and excused himself from his team mates.<p>

"Haley, wait!" He called as he grabbed her wrist.

"The good times just keep on coming, don't they?" She asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry for saying that before. I didn't think."

She looked into his eyes and she could tell that he was being sincere. "Don't worry about it" She sighed.

"You know, Lucas was really excited to introduce us. Apparently we could be great friends." Nathan smirked.

"Yea, he's been telling me that for years." she smiled.

* * *

><p>Nathan had been talking to Haley and getting to know her for just under an hour. They had forgotten what they had been talking about previously and had slipped into an easy conversation about their friends and jobs and had even told a few embarrassing stories about Lucas. They were currently sitting in one of the VIP booths in the corner of the club and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Not only was she the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but he was rapidly discovering that she was also the most intelligent, passionate and sarcastic. He could talk to her like this all night. She seemed to have relaxed and lost the tension in her shoulders that had previously highlighted how uncomfortable she was with their current surroundings.<p>

"…So I opened my apartment door to find Luke down on one knee. I got the fright of my life, he was like 'Will you marry me Haley?' and did that broody look with his eyes. Turns out he was so nervous to propose to Peyton that he had to practice on me first. I made it pretty clear afterwards that it had been wrong on _so_ many levels." Haley laughed.

"He definitely won't be happy that you're giving me all this ammunition to use against him." Nathan smiled.

"He never has to know." Haley winked.

Silence fell upon them. Everything in the club seemed to blur around them as their eyes met. They continued to stare at each other until the music changed and Haley closed her eyes. She sunk back into her chair enjoying the melody that filled her ears.

**_You need a friend, I'll be around._**

**_Don't let this end, before I see you again._**

"I love this song." She breathed.

Nathan continued to stare at her, he had an odd sensation in his stomach that he had never experienced before. He had never seen her this relaxed, all of their other encounters had been filled with tension and distress on her part. He watched her as she sat with her eyes closed. She was obviously as passionate about music as he was about basketball. His eyes drifted from her to the couples slow dancing on the dance floor just metres away. He stood and held his hand out to her.

"Are you going to leave me waiting all night, or are you going to dance with me?" He asked, causing her to open her eyes. She glanced between his hand and his eyes for a long moment before placing her hand in his and following him to the middle of the floor.

Haley hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. For some reason Nathan had a calming effect on her, all her problems seemed to just fade away. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she placed hers around his neck and laid her head on his chest. He smelt incredible.

**_I'm going to love you more than anyone._**

**_I'm going to hold you closer, than before _**

**_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free_**

**_I'll be free for you anytime,_**

**_I'm going to love you more than anyone._**

As the song neared the end, she looked up to find him starting right back at her. She got lost in his blue eyes. He broke their gaze briefly to tuck a piece of stray hair behind her ear. His fingers lightly touched her face, causing her whole body to tingle. When their eyes met again they began to lean into each other. Soon their lips mere centimetres apart.

**Sorry this has taken so long... I've not been able to update until now because of the site. **


	7. Chapter 7

Haley sat on the plane, staring out of the window. She was dreading the moment when she had to turn her phone back on. She knew she would have message after message from her friends. They would no doubt be angry at her but she just couldn't stand it anymore, she had to go somewhere and be alone for a while. She had to get away from all of the attention, somewhere she could sort her head out.

As she watched the world go by below her, her mind drifted back to the night before.

* * *

><p><em>"Are you going to leave me waiting all night, or are you going to dance with me?" He asked, causing her to open her eyes. She glanced between his hand and his eyes for a long moment before placing her hand in his and following him to the middle of the floor. <em>

_Haley hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. For some reason Nathan had a calming effect on her, all her problems seemed to just fade away. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she placed hers around his neck and laid her head on his chest. He smelt incredible._

_**I'm going to love you more than anyone.**_

_**I'm going to hold you closer, than before .**_

_As the song neared the end, she looked up to find him starting right back at her. She got lost in his blue eyes as he tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. His fingers lightly touched her face, causing her whole body to tingle. Their eyes met again and they began to lean into each other, their lips mere centimetres apart._

_**Everytime I think of you**_

_**I always catch my breath**_

_**I'm still standing here**_

_**And your miles away**_

_**And I wonder why you left me**_

_**And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart tonight**_

_Just as their lips were about to touch, the sound of his all too familiar voice filled her ears. She quickly took a step back from him and crossed her arms across her chest. "Ugh, I have to…" She mumbled before turning and disappearing into the crowd._

_**And I ain't missin' you at all**_

_**Since you've been gone... Away**_

_**I ain't missin' you**_

_**No matter what I might say**_

_Nathan stood there stunned for a short moment before he realised the problem. He cursed the DJ under his breath for choosing a track by Chris Keller of all people before making his way through the crowd after her. His heart was still hammering in his chest. He couldn't let her leave without checking she was alright._

_She walked swiftly towards the exit but was soon stopped by someone grabbing her arm. She turned around but found a different set of blue eyes from the ones that she expected. Lucas, and he didn't look happy at all. Haley looked to his side and saw Clay looking guilty. "Great" she thought to herself. _

_"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked looking at her with a mix of concern and anger. _

_"I…" she began, but was quickly cut off by Lucas. _

_"I'm taking you back to the hotel. You shouldn't be here right now." He took her arm and led her towards the exit. _

_"Luke…" _

_"I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a panic attack! Then you think it's a good idea to go to a basketball game and a club? Are you crazy?"_

_"Lucas…" Who did he think he was, her dad? _

_"I'm taking you back to the hotel, Haley. End of discussion!"_

_"Lucas!" She shouted as she shook his hand from her arm. "Don't talk to me like I'm a little girl! I came tonight because I didn't want you to worry. You were so excited that I was meeting your brother and I didn't want to ruin it!" _

_Just as she mentioned him he appeared beside Clay. "What's going on?"_

_"Go back to your party. I'm going back to the hotel." She said to Lucas. "And I want to be alone." She added when she noticed him beginning to follow her._

* * *

><p><em>She quickly ran into the hotel and straight to the reception desk. <em>

_"Hello, Miss James. How can I help you?" The older woman behind the desk asked._

_"I'd like all the future charges from my suite and rooms 200 and 206 to be taken from my card until they check out please." She requested as she handed the woman her card. _

_The woman looked to her computer. "That would be The Bakers, The Scotts and your suite is shared with a Miss Gattina and a Miss James. Is that correct?"_

_Haley nodded. _

_"I can arrange that for you straight away. I just need your signature." _

_"Thanks." Haley replied . _

_"Anything else I can do for you?"_

_"I'll be leaving tonight and was wondering if you could arrange a car for me to the airport."_

_"What time would you like to be picked up?" _

_"As soon as possible. I just need to collect my bags from my room." _

_The woman typed into her computer for a short moment. "A car can be here in 10 minutes." _

_"Perfect. Thank you!" _

_Haley rushed to her room and began packing. She quickly stuffed everything into her case and zipped it up. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before some, or all, of her friends came looking for her so she put her bag by the door and grabbed the notepad from beside the phone. She quickly scribbled a note and then placed it on the bed in her room. She then grabbed her case and left the room. _

_As she rushed through the hotel exit she collided with someone, causing her to drop her purse. _

_"Running away?" A familiar voice asked as she bent down to pick her bag up. _

_She looked up and was surprised to see Nathan standing above her. _

_"Why aren't you at your party?" she muttered._

_"I snuck away. I wanted to check on you." Nathan had watched her run from the club and felt the urge to run after her. He had only spent a short time with her but he already felt that they had a connection. _

_Haley felt her heart swell at his concern . She had spent a few hours in his company and could tell she was becoming too attached to him, their near kiss proved that fact. She had been left at the alter a couple of weeks ago and she definitely wasn't ready to be feeling this way about someone. Even after realising that her feelings for Chris weren't what she seemed, her heart was still too fragile. _

_"Is leaving on your own really a good idea? If this is about before, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I…" _

_That got Haley's attention and she looked at him. He looked down at his feet and her heart melted. Just as she opened her mouth to reply a flash went off in their faces. She looked to the right and saw a few men with cameras standing at the hotel entrance. She then realised just how close they were standing together and quickly took a step towards the waiting car. "I have to go." _

_The flashes from the press were becoming more frequent. "You're really going to leave? You haven't even told your friends, have you?" _

_"I've left a note." She replied and jumped into the car whilst the driver put her case in the trunk. "I'm sorry. I wish we had met before all of this happened. I'm not myself just now but I am normal, I swear." she smiled then shut the door._

_The car pulled away and all Nathan could do was watch her leave. _

"Ladies and gentlemen we are now approaching our destination. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing."


End file.
